


Tumblr Pornlet 08: Cut

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Flash Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, Scenting, Sweet Derek Hale, True Mates, Uncut, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Stiles shimmied a little, obviously trying to be sexy, but almost fell off the bed and eventually just dragged his jocks down over his thighs and.





	Tumblr Pornlet 08: Cut

Stiles shimmied a little, obviously trying to be sexy, but almost fell off the bed and eventually just dragged his jocks down over his thighs and.

"Oh," Derek heard himself say. They'd been kissing a lot over the last few weeks, and there'd been a couple of mutual in-the-pants orgasms that eventuated after said kissing turned into frotting, but. Well. They'd made a promise to each other that they'd only move along the physical side of what they were doing further if they had the time and space to do it properly.

Derek hadn't yet touched more than Stiles' face or neck or that tiny bit of skin above the waistband of his jeans. He'd found it easier than he thought it might be to not cross the line. He wanted to do it right, to not pop his claws and slit his way beneath Stiles' jeans to take a hold of what would bring his mate the most pleasure.

And they were mates, that was no longer a question.

They'd skirted the issue of their mutual attraction until they'd met a seer when Derek was visiting Stiles at school. The man had walked past them in a coffee shop on campus, but not made it more than three steps until he'd come back and said, _And it is seen to be real that true mates do stay near each other, even when they try to deny their bond. Waste not the possibility, wolf, you are his best chance for happiness, and he yours_ , and then continued on his way.

They’d kissed that afternoon, Stiles pushing Derek against the graffiti-covered wall of the old Science block of his university. Derek had marked his neck, and Stiles had bitten his, and.

Now it was weeks later, and having not touched more of Stiles body than the aforementioned face, neck and sliver of belly, Derek could finally, after years of waiting, see all of his mate lain out for the touching and tasting and. He really, really wanted to scent every surface of Stiles, inside and out.

“Oh?” Stiles repeated back. “Is that a good oh? It kind of didn’t sound like a good oh.” His legs had stilled, jocks stuck just under one knee, but free of the other completely.

Derek breathed in everything he could and tried for a soft, but definite answer. “It was, and is, a very good oh.” He leaned forward, hands each side of Stiles head, holding his chest up as he used his foot to flick his own jeans and shorts off. “You’re not cut.”

Stiles' cheeks pinked and the warmth in his skin bloomed down his neck and over his clavicles and attempted to reach as close as it could to his nipples. Derek dropped his head an inch and pressed his lips against Stiles’ own, just.

“I. Yeah,” Stiles mumbled, pushing up and deepening the contact for a moment. He pulled back and said, “I asked Dad about it in junior high when I finally realized I was a bit different to most of the other guys. Apparently my mother spoke loudly at hospital about leaving me whole. She was quite adamant that cutting off a perfectly healthy piece of a child was not something she condoned.”

Derek sat back, levering himself up with his arms, and settling his knees either side of Stiles hips. He parked his naked ass on his heels and ran his hands down Stiles’ sides and over his hips and down along the length of his thighs. Stiles sucked in air and the hair on his legs and belly and arms stood up a little higher. His cock twitched and settled a little thicker.

“I get the feeling you’ve heard ohs before and they weren’t good?” Derek shook his head when Stiles nodded, almost imperceptibly, then let himself smile. “It would be really hypocritical of me to do that, of course, but besides that, I want you either way, Stiles. I want you fat or thin. I want you tanned or pale. I want you bald or with your hair a wild mop of terror backed up by that absurdity you called a beard last Christmas.” Derek reached down and took one of Stiles’ hands, sliding fingers into the spaces between fingers, feeling calluses and scars and that hang-nail Stiles had been worrying at all morning with his teeth, then lifted it to kiss away what he could. “I want you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Images this was based on can be seen at [inkandblade](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/160982862701/stiles-shimmied-a-little-obviously-trying-to-be). Link is NSFW.


End file.
